


Software Instability

by Latenightsgunfights



Series: Cigarette smoke and faulty wiring: Reed900 Fics [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Crime Scenes, Deviancy (Detroit: Become Human), Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Friendship/Love, Gun Violence, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Swearing, Violence, Warning in the beginning notes since I'm not sure how to tag this, hopeful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-12 04:23:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20978048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latenightsgunfights/pseuds/Latenightsgunfights
Summary: Thinking. Thinking? No he couldn’t think. Could he? Connor insisted he could. Software instability.





	Software Instability

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I've been struggling with writers block and decided to just take one of my favorite ships and go at it.
> 
> Quick note, I honestly had no idea how to tag this but it involves violence towards human and android children, nothing is super detailed, but it's kind of disturbing.

  
The consistent yellow red flicker in the mirror was mildly irritating.

  
Rk900, Nines as most chose to call him now the android revolution had succeeded, stared at his reflection intently in the mirror. He was leaning on the sink, hands gripping the porcelain in an almost perfect attempt at a human posture. But he wasn’t human. Given away by the strange rigidness of his shoulders and peculiar lack of breaths. He turned that particular feature off when he was alone, not really seeing the point. The last thing giving away his very much android status was the fact that he’d been standing in this very position for the good part of an hour. Humans would figit and cramp, Rk900 didn’t have that issue.

  
And so he continued staring. Thinking. _Thinking?_ No he couldn’t think. Could he? Connor insisted he could. _Software instability_.

  
Connor. The android that's had successfully managed to win the hearts of the entire Detroit Police Department. So lifelike. It was exceptionally easy to forget just what he was. Rk900 had once seen Lieutenant Anderson hug his twin. It had confused him, a strange electric feeling in his chest and red words crossing his vision . _Software Instability._ He pushed it away. _Humans don’t hug their vacuum cleaner, so why him?_

  
_No stop don’t ask questions do as you’re told. _

  
The Police Department he found himself employed under spoke to him strangely. Like he was something other than he was. Lieutenant Anderson had clapped him firmly on the shoulder when he aided in solving a case. And Jeffrey Fowler, though incredibly unsure with a duly noted rise in stress levels upon approaching him, had asked if he was alright, and that he didn’t have to wear his assigned android uniform anymore. Rk900 didn’t think it important to say that it was the only outfit he owned, the genuine concern in Fowlers eyes made sure of that. The red text returned, bright as his LED in that moment. He pushed it aside, level headed as always. _Software Instability. _

  
Detective Gavin Reed, for all his insults and bad character, was a welcome change to the intimidated stares and looks of pity. _“He’s nothing like Connor, is he?” “There’s nothing behind his eyes, it scares me.” _

  
The man would waltz in, with an admittedly impressive swagger considering he knew full well that most didn’t like him, look at Rk900 with an unreadable disapproval before spitting some insult. Rk900 would look up at him, if he could _feel_ anything it would definitely be some form of unimpressed, and say, flat as ever, “good morning Detective Reed.” Reed would grumble in response before stalking off to the break room, the whole interaction probably meaning nothing to him.

  
But Rk900 loved it. If he could love something. The routine was always the same, to the letter, even when their relationship improved and the insults had less bite. That was something he appreciated. Almost too much. _Software Instability. _

  
Rk had almost begun to care for Reed, getting the man coffee in the morning didn’t seem like an order, and the Detective didn’t seem to mind when Rk returned his mildly insulting banter, even finding his deadpan expression funny. “You’re a fucking tin can, but you keep me on my toes, I can deal with that.” Rk didn’t really know what that meant, with him being just his regular android self. He didn’t understand how the Detective could enjoy talking to something with no real emotional capacity. He didn’t understand why Reed didn’t like Connor more.

Rk looked in the mirror again, the thought of Reed causing synthetic fingers to tremble and twitch , pinkish skin pulling away in patches, revealing white underneath.

  
A lot had changed on the ‘Maddy Horne’ case. Maddy was a small girl, brutally murdered. Rk and Reed had been given the case. As they continued investigating, more bodies had popped up, android and human alike, all little girls, or what was left of them. He remembered seeing Reed shiver. “This type of shit makes me hate my job, ya know?” Rk just nodded in response, finding himself surprisingly sickened by the discoveries. _Software Instability_.

  
The house seemed normal, if slightly old, but they were both certain it linked to the case. “Alright, we’re gonna go in there, look around, shoot anything that moves and then leave.” Reed mumbled the instructions to no one in particular, already aware that Rk had everything mentally noted with painful accuracy.

  
But still, he mumbled, “Of course Reed,” in an attempt to soothe the nerves of the Detective. Reed grunted in response, seemingly holding in an insult. Rk had noticed an ever so slight dip in his stress levels, his lips twitched.

  
And so they did just that. They entered the building slowly, Rk noticing the rising dust after hearing Reeds sharp coughs. The place was dank, and a foul smell assaulted his sensors. Rk was immediately on edge. Reed had stepped slowly inside, tight grip on his pistol and requesting Rk stay behind him. He kept the firearm in front of him, aiming it into empty air with professional accuracy and skill as the partners rounded corners and looked into rooms. Rk followed his example, despite already knowing what he needed to do.

  
The smell seemed to get worse as they continued, the creaking of the floorboards adding to the almost overwhelming sensory assault. “What the fuck is that?” Reed had grumbled, and Rk found himself wanting the answer as well.

  
They turned another corner, leading into a room devoid of all lights except the yellow glow of Rk’s LED. He heard Reeds agitated, “I don’t like this.” They slowly stepped inside, even footsteps now strangely silent, Rk couldn’t see Reed in the dark, despite his scanners. They both reached the end of the room, the pungent smell now unbearable, but the source now obvious. Rk heard Reed gasp before he saw it, the tell tale shuffle of the Detective fumbling with his radio and requesting backup, coughing and gagging. Rk squinted ahead, eyes spotting a small figure. In an all too human display, Rk’s hand met his mouth. _What is this? _

  
A small child, clearly human from the neck up, dead, her eyes wide and open. As the androids eyes moved down he saw that the girls body had been destroyed, human and android parts mixed disturbingly, blue and red blood mixing into a dull purple. It was everywhere. Rk didn’t know what to do. _Software Instability. _

  
“Nines!”

  
The android whipped around with an inhuman speed, only to see his partner scuffling with another man, gun tossed across the floor. The attacker was large and dirty and covered him blue and red blood, Reeds face scratched and pained. The smaller Detective managed to push the attacker away and regain his footing. Nines barely had a chance to check his Partner when he saw the other man grab something from his jeans, a shape the android could recognize easily, even in the dark.

  
“Gavin!” Rk had yelled, throwing his entire body into the man as the gun sounded, the noise barely registering. The door had burst open, the attacker was shot down, and his weight was shifted roughly so he lay flat on the floor. Gavin was over him, staring into his eyes. The Detectives hands, shirt and face were drenched in blue and he seemed panicked. Rk tried to assess him for injuries, or at least lower his stress levels, but found himself unable, his vision filling with error messages.

  
“You stupid fucking tin can! What did you do?"

Gavin was panicking, trying to stem the bleeding from the bullet wound in the androids ribs. Rk was covered in Thirium, eyes glitching, half lidded. _Dying_. Gavin was crying and swearing and couldn’t stop it. Gavin’s face was the last thing he saw before he blacked out.

  
Rk recalled the day before as he looked in the mirror, feeling the spot where bullet hit skin gingerly, it was fixed quickly but still somehow a shock. Rk thought of what he saw, thought of how he felt. I couldn’t let Gavin die. He tried to find a scientific explanation for his actions but couldn’t. His stress levels rose. _I saved him because he’s my friend, because I wanted to, because I care for him. _

  
Rk’s LED was bright red now, and he gripped the sink tighter. _Software instability_.

  
His vision filled with dark, bloody red, and he felt himself rear back, his fist colliding with the mirror just as the door opened.

  
Smash, a splatter of blue blood and a shout.

  
Everything came at once.

  
Every memory in his short life, rushing back, filled with every emotion in existence and hitting him like a tsunami. Nines stumbled, and felt his arms being gripped, steadying him.

  
“Nines! Are you ok? What the fuck are you doing?” Gavin’s face stared back at him, full of confusion. Nines placed both hands on the shorter mans cheeks, and grinned.

  
He fucking grinned while blue tears fell uncontrollably down his cheeks like some kind of psychopath.

  
“I don’t know Gavin, I don’t know and I can’t wait to fucking find out.”

  
The Detective seemed shocked, and frankly scared, before understanding overtook his features. He hugged Nines, tight and so unlike Gavin.

  
“You’re alive! Oh my fucking God Nines you’re alive.”


End file.
